Retour sur scène
by TwilightAddictCindy
Summary: un amour perdu et un autre amour retrouvé backstreet boys


**Retour sur sc****ène**

Bon je voudrais dire un gros merci à Julie qui m'a inspiré pour cette fic!Bonne lecture!

Pronologue

Il était une fois une fille prénommée Cindy, c'est-à-dire moi, qui sortait avec un des membres du populaire boys band les New Kids on the Block, Jordan Knight. On était heureux jusqu'au jour où il disparut comme ça sans rien dire. Moi je pleurais comme une madeleine sur sa disparition. J'eu soudain un appel de ma belle-mère qui me dit que le frère de Jordan, Jonathan avait lui aussi disparu ainsi que le reste du groupe. Puis on ne reçut aucune nouvelle et les journaux arrêtent d'en parler….

Quelques années plus tard

_racont__é par Cindy _

Depuis la disparition de Jordan je n'était plus la même. Mes parents avaient décidé de déménager pour mon bien-être car selon eux je n'était que l'ombre de moi-même. Donc nous partis vivre à Québec. Arrivée là je me sentais seule mais pour une première journée d'école ce passa très bien puisque j'ai rencontré Julie. Elle est venue directement vers moi et notre amitié a accroché comme ça et depuis ce temps on est inséparables. Puis un jour que j'étais en train de faire mes devoirs j'entendis mes parents se chicanés car ils n'aimaient pas ça ici. Alors je descendis dans la cuisine et je leur dis que s'ils n'étaient pas heureux ici qu'ils pouvaient retourner à Boston je n'y voyait aucun inconvénient seulement moi je ne voulais pas vivre toute seule. Mes parents ne voulaient pas me laisser toute seule ici alors il me proposèrent d'aller vivre avec Julie et son copain Brian Littrell. Pour moi c'était d'accord et pour Julie aussi donc je me retrouvis à vivre avec Julie, Brian et leur petit enfant André à Orlando, Floride.

_Racont__ée par Julie _

Comme le disait Cindy, je m'appelles Julie et je sors depuis plusieurs année avec une vedette populaire, Brian Littrell, nous sommes heureux surtout que je suis la maman d'un petit garçon appelé André. Je suis heureuse avec mon époux. J'ai connu à l'école Cindy mais je ne l'avai pas vu depuis longtemps bref depuis 6 ans. Comme Brian était sorti et André à la garderie, j'alla chercher mon carnet pour appeler mon amie afin de savoir la date de son eménagement avec allait arriver dans deux semaines alors je me mis à faire le ménage de la maison de fond en comble.

Deux semaines plus tard

_racont__ée par Cindy_

En arrivant à Orlando. Je me sentais nerveuse. Je remarquais que j'avais oublié de demander à Julie son adresse et là me voilà perdue dans un coin de paradis inconnu de moi. Julie je ne l'avais pas vue depuis la fin de notre secondaire et je me demandais quel accueil elle et son mari allait me faire, allaient-ils m'accepter à bras ouvert ou bien ils feraient semblants d'être contents de me voir. Je trouvis une cabine téléphonique et je chercha le nom de Julie. Je ne trouvis rien je me mis aussi à chercher le nom de Brian rien non plus. Là je commençais à desespérer. Puis je décida de commencer à marcher dans les rues et peut-être trouverais-je quelqu'un qui les connaîtrait ou bien leur maison. Plus tard dans la journée, j'étais tellement fatiguée de marcher et de ne rien trouver que je ne regardais pas où je mettais les pieds ni devant moi. Je fonça dans quelqu'un qui ne m'étais pas inconnu.

-Je m'excuse monsieur je ne regardais pas où je marchais, lui dis-je dans un anglais cassé par la fatigue.

-It's ok. Mais excuse-moi de me mêler de tes affaires mais tu ne serais par hasard l'amie du Québec à Julie Demers?

-Heu oui c'est moi mais pourrais-je savoir comment se fait-il que vous me connaissez et que vous connaissez Julie?

-Je ne sais pas si tu me reconnais je suis Howie-D du groupe les Backstreet Boys.

-Ha il me semblait d'avoir déjà vue quelque part désolée je sais que j'aurais du te reconnaître tout de suite mais je crois que le voyage ne m'a pas fait. Est-ce que tu sais où elle vit?

-Bien sûr suis-moi je fais t'y conduire.

-Merci Howie.

-Tu peux m'appeler D comme tlm.

-Ok D

Pendant ce temps…

_Racont__ée par Julie _

Je me demandes ce que fais Cindy, elle devrait déjà être ici qu'est-ce qui c'est passé… Puis soudain la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Bon je vais aller voir.

-Bonjour Julie

-Salut D que me vaut ta visite?

-Bien j'ai trouvé quelqu'un dans la rue qui semblait perdue et elle m'a dit qu'elle cherchait une certaine Julie Demers alors je me suis dit que je vais l'amener chez celle que je connais et bien voilà.

-Salut Julie me dit Cindy cachée derrière D.

-Cindy c'est bien toi?

-Bien à ce que je saches jusqu'au dernières nouvelles c'est moi à moins que D n'est fait en sorte qu'on change de corps…

-Non non je n'ai rien fait de tel. Bon moi je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles et Julie on se revoit ce soir d'acc?

-D'acc. D ce soir.

-Julie!

-Cindy!

Puis on se sauta dans les bras. On étaient si heureuses de se revoir après toutes ses années de séparation. Puis on discuta de tout et de rien. Cindy me raconta les derniers potins de Québec et moi je lui racontait ma vie ici avec les boys, Brian et André. Puis je lui dit d'aller se reposer car ce soir j'avais invité les Boys et leur copines à un barbecue pour fêter son arrivée parmi la grande Backstreet's Familly! Donc elle partit se reposer quand sa chambre préparée spécialement pour elle.

Quelques heures plus tard

Je vis Cindy redescendre en pleine forme et je lui présenta mes invités. Il y avait bien sur les boys eux-mêmes mon mari et leur gérant, Lou Perleman. Quand Cindy le vit elle est devenue blanche comme drap et elle s'enfuya à l'extérieur.

_Racont__ée par Cindy _

Bien sûr je savais que Lou était le nouveau gérant des Back mais pour moi le voir aujourd'hui évoquait en moi trop de sentiments. J'avais aimé et j'aime encore Jordan même si je ne sais pas où il se trouve…. Soudain j'entendis des pas derrière moi. C'était Howie qui était venu voir comme j'allais.

-Hey Cindy ça va?

-Oui oui ça va Howie!

-T'es sûre? Car si tu as besoin de parler tu peux venir me voir.

-Merci mais pour l'instant j'ai seulement besoin d'être seule.

-Mais tu me permettais de rester quelques instants près de toi car j'adore regarder le soleil se coucher sur l'océan.

-Vas-y je ne fais pas t'en empêcher car comme je dis toujours on vit dans un pays libre!

Après quelques instants de silence, Howie me posa quelques questions sur ma vie au Québec, mes études,ma famille. Quand il appris que j'étais originaire des Etats-Unis il me félicita pour ne pas avoir perdu mon anglais car en voyage à travers le monde en particulier au Québec il savait bien que là-bas on parlait beaucoup en français.

-Excuse-moi d'être indiscret mais de quel région des E.-U. viens-tu?

-Je viens de Worcester au Massachussetts.

-Ah tu vis de la ville de précedesseur les New kids on the block.

-Oui

-Tu connaissais les New kids plus qu'une simple fan? Devine Howie

- Je…..

-Belle soirée! Dit Lou, les boys venez ici! Je veux vous présenter ma nouvelle copine. Les boys voici Cassandra et votre nouveau manager Johnny Wright.

Pendant ce temps..

J'étais encore dehors après que Lou est demandé à parler au Boys mais Howie avait laissé la porte ouvert et je pouvais entendre leur conversation mais très faiblement. Pour mieux entendre je m'approcha de la porte car soudain j'entendis le nom de Johnny Wright je ne peus me retenir et j'éclata :

-Maudit salaud tu as tué mon ex petit ami pis tu te tapes des filles âgées de 15 ans qui veulent faire de la musique. Pervers! Tu profites d'elles!!!!

-C'est un salaud! Dit Julie

-C'est clair! Dis-je

- Jalouse! Dit Cassandra en sortant de la pièce

-Pute! Dis-je

-Hey! On ne traite pas ma copine comme ça. De plus qui es-tu?

-Tu ne sais toujours pas qui je suis Lou? Tu ne te rappelles pas ton ancien groupe qui a disparu comme par magie sans laisser de trace tu sais les New kids on the Block. J'étais la blonde de l'un d'eux. Tu te rappelles Jordan Knight? Je suis sa dernière copine!

-Tu vas le revoir plus vite que tu pense! Dit Lou en sortant un fusil.

Julie couru me courvir.

-Lou, disparaît, hors de ma maison! Crie Brian. Sinon j'alerte la police!

-Et si on faisait un vrai party? Dit Nick

-Nick, Cindy est ébranlée, on ferra un dîner la semaine prochaine dit Kevin

-C'est beau les gars j'ai seulement besoin de rester seule quelques instants.

-Je vais rester avec elle!dit Julie

Les deux filles allèrent à la plage.

-Elles se ressemblent dit Alex

-J'ai jamais remarqué dit Kevin

-Mais Cindy a quelque chose de spécial dit Howie en les filles partir vers la plage.

-OHHHHH on dirait que D a craqué pour Cindy! Dit les 4 boys ensemble.

-Peut-être et après? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle m'est remarquée.

Pendant ce temps

-Ne t'inquiète pas Cindy il ne t'arrivera rien ici avec nous, me dit Julie pour me réconforter.

-Je sais. Ce n'est pas ça le problème! Le problème c'est que je pense encore à Jordan je ne suis pas capable de m'investir dans une relation …

-Je te comprends prends ton temps.

-Mais il y a quelqu'un qui m'attire mais j'ai peur que ce soit comme la dernière fois!

-Voyons qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Bien je crois que j'ai craqué pour Howie mais j'ai peur de Lou fasse de la m**** encore!

-Je vois! Ne t'inquiète pas les boys ne se laisseront pas faire. Allez retournons les voir avant qu'ils me cassent la maison!lol

-lol! Ok mais avant dis-moi qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec Howie c'est-à-dire dois-je lui avouer mes sentiments ou devrais-je attendre? Je suis perdue!

-Avant tout commence par apprendre à le connaître et lui faire confiance.

-Merci Julie!

-Pas de koi allez maintenant on rentre avant de ne plus avoir de toît à se mettre sur la tête.

De retour à la maison

Les Boys avaient décidés de commencer le barbecue tandis que Layla, Anen et Karine les femmes d'A.J., de Nick et de Kevin discutait tranquillement au salon. Bien sûr elles avaient toutes entendues la conversation des Boys à mon propos mais elles décidèrent de ne rien dire ce soir. Mais elles pensaient déjà à une sortie de magasinage entre filles pour demain sans nous mettre au courant moi et Julie.

Dès que nous avons franchi le cadre de la porte, Julie et moi, nous savions qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais on ne pouvait pas mettre la main dessus. Les filles nous ayant entendu rentrée virent nous voir pour planifier notre journée de demain. Puis les boys nous appellèrent pour nous mettre à table car le repas était prêt. Nous passâmes une soirée tranquille entre amis et on faisait comme si de rien ne c'était passé avant le repas.

Le lendemain

(_racontée par Cindy)_

Julie me fit lever tôt car elle savait comment étaient les filles donc je me levais malgré moi et pas tout à fait remis de ma soirée d'hier.

-Coucou! Dit Brian, les filles y a un petit André qui a faim!

-Y a un biberon dans le micro-ondes! Dit Julie

Je descendis à ce moment!

-Vraiment oui! Dit Julie

-Des projets les filles? Demande Brian

-Oui! Dis-je

-Shopping? Devine Bee

-Oui, tu sais le gala! Dit Julie

-C'est bête j'oublias! Dit Brian

-Quel gala, Julie?

-C'est un gala de charité pour ramasser pour ma fondation «œil de vie».Tu sais ma sœur Maryse est aveugle??

-Oui je me rappelle d'elle. Comment va-t-elle? Demandais-je

-Ho elle va bien mais elle a besoin d'un nouveau chien mais Mira est dans l'impossibilité de lui en fournir un nouveau. Donc j'ai décidé que les aider ainsi que Maryse.

-Cool! Dit Cindy

-Au fait en passant Bee mon chou pourrais-tu me rendre un service?questionna Julie

-Oui mon amour?dit Bee

-Est-ce que tu pourrais demander au Boys d'être mes invités d'honneurs au gala? demanda Julie à Bee

-Bien sur mon amour, dit Bee

-Merci.

-Mais Julie qui va être ton aminatrice?questionna Bee

-Bien j'avais quelques personnes mais…je veux une personne spéciale à mes yeux…

-Julie tu penses à moi c'est ça?dis-je

-Bien j'aimerais vraiment ça que tu acceptes ça comptes beaucoup pour moi et tu es la seule personne qui pourrait comprendre à part Bee et les Boys bien sûr!

-C'est vrai Cindy tu serais une bonne animatrice et tu pourrais être accompagné d'Howie je suis sûr qu'il se ferait un plaisir d'être à tes côtés en temps que co-animateur, me dit Bee ton ton espiegle.

-Oui oui c'est vrai que ce serait un intéressant duo pour l'animation du gala, appuya Julie.

-De qui vous parlez?

-Bien d'Howie bien sûr! dit Julie et Brian en même temps

-On parle de moi ici dit Howie en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Euh, dis-je en rougissant.

-Salut D on parlait du gala de la fondation de Julie

Ding-dong!

- Ça c'est Kevin et Kristin qui arrive! Fait Howie

-Et Nick, et lay et Alex ! Dit Julie

- Lay? Dis-je

-Layla! Dit Julie

-Ok elle n'était pas de la fête hier, dis-je avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

-Elle travaille de nuit! Dit Julie, elle est gardienne de sécurité dans un centre jeunesse!

-Salut la gang !dit Julie en voyant entrer dans la cuisine

-Salut Ju et Bee, dit Layla

-Tu as pas l'air réveillé Lay! Dit Julie

-Je suis rentrée pour dormir mais tu sais qui avait faim! Dit Layla

-Ah ah! Dit Julie, Layla, je te présente ma meilleure amie Cindy, Cin voici Lay, Layla, une jeune suissesse surveillante de nuit dans un centre jeunesse.

-Les gars j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous demander c'est de la part de Julie. Elle voudrait qu'on soit ses invités d'honneur…

-Bien sûr Bee pas de prob n'est-ce pas les boys? répondit Kevin

-Bien sur, répondirent les boys en cœur.

-Mais qui va être l'animateur ou l'animatrice de la soirée?demanda Nick

-Au dernières nouvelles c'est Cindy qui va tenir ce rôle mais elle ne veut pas le faire seule donc j'ai pensé à quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas si cette personne est intéressée par le poste, dit Brian en regardant Howie dans les yeux.

-Brian tu es sûr qu'elle voudrait que je sois son co-animateur pour la soirée, demanda Howie ayant compris la signification du regard de Brian.

-Oui absolument sur mon cher.

Et il accepta la demande de Brian par un autre regard qui exprimait tout ce qu'il ressentait à propos de Cindy. Pendant ce temps les filles allèrent magasiner pour leur robe de cérémonie et surtout dénichée la perle rare qui ferait chavirée le cœur d'Howie. Du moins c'est ce que les filles veulent. Cindy n'était pas encore sur de ses sentiments envers D et de plus il y avait toujours Jordan dans son cœur et sa tête….Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître de ce duel qui lui traversa le crâne pendant qu'elle et les filles magasinaient pour leur habits de cérémonie. Julie trouva une jolie robe lilas et aussi une belle chemise de même couleur pour Brian. Layla trouva une fantastique robe rouge et noire qui lui allait comme un gant et qui faisait ressortir sa personnalité excentrique. Kristin elle trouva une robe de couleur bébé bleu qui faisait ressortir le blond de ses cheveux. Pour Cindy ce fut un choix très difficile car elle-même était très difficile niveau vestimentaire. Mais elle se laissa convaincre d'essayer une robe mauve très foncée qui arrêtait au bustier. (note des auteures : une robe qu'on porte avec un soutien-gorge qui a pas de bretelles je sais pas si vous comprenez?) Elle fit ce que les filles lui demandèrent et ressortit de la salle d'essayage en portant la fameuse robe qui lui allait à merveille. Layla, Julie et Kristin restèrent sans voix en voyant Cindy sortir de la salle d'essayage. C'était comme si Cendrillon venait de renaître dans le corps de Cindy.

-Alors les filles qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Elle est parfaite non?,demanda Julie à Layla et Kristin.

-Oui définitivement!

-Adjugé! cria Julie d'un ton de voix qui exprimait le bonheur. Celle-ci savait que c'était la couleur favorite à Howie. Elles terminèrent leur achats et rentrèrent chez Julie car son fils André ne pouvait pas ce passer de sa maman trop longtemps ainsi que Bee. Donc Julie fit en sorte que Cindy et Howie passèrent du temps ensemble pour préparer le gala. De même Julie pria sa sœur Maryse de venir au gala donné en son honneur. Celle-ci accepta avec joie.

Les préparatifs pour le gala allèrent à bon train mais de mon côté (Cindy) les choses n'allèrent pas bien. Je me mis à penser à Jordan combien de fois il m'avait rassuré avant les cérémonies auquel s'assitait avec lui en tant que sa petite amie. Je devais me dire que c'était chose du passé mais une partie de moi ne pouvait se décider à tout oublier comme ça….Ce qui me fit encore plus mal c'est que mon cœur en aimait un autre mais il restait bloqué sur le premier incapable de s'avouer touché par un autre homme que Jordan. Ma tête essayait de le faire réfléchir mais rien ni fit. Le cœur a ses raisons. Donc je vivait avec le tourment dans ma tête et dans mon cœur d'aimer 2 hommes totalement différents l'un de l'autre. Julie savait tout ça et elle me soutenait comme seule une amie pouvait le faire mais elle aussi se sentait déchirée par rapport à ce qu'elle savait sur les sentiments d'Howie face à moi. Comment elle le savait grâce à Brian le « Big Bro » d'Howie. Le temps passa et le gala arriva à grand pas ne me laissant pas le temps de penser à Jordan ou à Howie ce qui fut un soulagement pour ma tête et mon cœur.

Le jour J arriva enfin!

_(racont__ée par Julie) _

Je sais que Cindy est nerveuse car ça fait un moment qu'elle n'a pas cotoyé des artistes de la musique et même du cinéma mais elle ne doit pas l'être car elle a un superbe co-animateur qui sera là pour la soutenir dans les bons et pires moments de la soirée. Je l'encouragea du mieux que je peux mais ce n'est pas évident de faire quelque chose pour quelqu'un sans que cette personne s'en rende compte…Mais je ne me doutais pas que la soirée allait mal tourner pour Cindy….

La soirée

_(racont__ée par Cindy) _

Bon je dois avouer que la soirée avait bien commencée et que mon co-animateur désigné pour l'occassion était génial mais certains évènements imprévus vinrent gâcher notre soirée. Nous eûmes un appel à la bombe et nous dûmes évacuer les lieux vite. Puis au retour je fit face à face avec Lou Perleman et Donna Wright les anciens managers des New kids. Je les contourna pour ne pas leur parler.

-Hé c'est pas l'ex petite amie de Jordan, Lou?demanda Donna

-Oui c'est bien elle et elle essaye de foutre de la merde dans notre nouveau groupe,répondit Lou.

-Ha oui j'ai bien le goût de lui montrer ce qui arrive quand on se mêle de que ce qui nous reagarde pas! Pas toi? questionna Donna.

-Mais bien sûr…..Allons la coincer dans un coin et amenons-la loin d'ici….

-D'accord.

Moi pendant ce temps je continuais de faire ce que je devais faire mais il eut un moment où je dus aller au toilette et c'est là que Donna et Lou me coincèrent et m'emmenèrent loin de Julie et des Boys.

Pendant ce temps

_(racont__é par Howie) _

J'avais perdu de vue Cindy depuis quelques instant quand je vis Lou et Donna sortir par la porte de derrière en entrainant quelqu'un. Cette personne semblait se débattre mais je n'en était pas certain donc je ne fis pas de cas de ça et continua à chercher Cindy dans la salle. Puis Julie est venu me demander si je n'avais pas vu Cindy car ça faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'elle la cherchait en vain. Je lui répondis par la négative mais lui proposa d'aller chercher Cindy avec elle encore une fois.

Pendant ce temps du côté de Lou et de Donna

_(racont__é par Cindy) _

Je m'étais évanouie dans la salle de bain du moins c'est ce que je croyais quand soudain j'entendis parler à l'avant de la voiture mes deux pires ennemis Lou et Donna, les destructeurs de vie. Je comprit quelques prides de leur conversation mais rien de pertinent me disant où on allait et qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de moi. Tout ce que je comprenais c'est que j'étais dans leurs jambes pour le projet qu'ils voulaient faire avec les boys et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de me garder en vie car je savais trop de chose déjà à propos des new kids alors….Pour ce faire ils avaient dû m'endormir avec quelque chose….Je me révanouie une seconde fois….

Ils m'avaient frappé la tête avec l'agenda de Donna car ils s'étaient rendus compte que j'étais réveillée.

Plusieurs heures plus tard je me réveilla et je me retrouvis dans un endroit humide…Ça ne pouvait qu'être un cave. Et puis j'entendis des sons qui ressemblait à des respirations de personnes mais je ne pouvais pas rien voir car il faisait très noir dans la cave.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un? demandai-je quelque peu inquiète.

-Oui on est 5 dans la cave à part toi.

-Oh et qui êtes-vous?

-Je suis Danny Wood et il y a Jordan Knight, Donnie Wolberg, Joey McInthre et le frère de Jordan Jonathan.

-Danny tu as bien dit Danny?

-Oui pkoi?

-Jjjje suis ……

Je ne pouvais plus penser correctement. Je ne pouvais pas me décider à lui avouer que j'ai été la petite amie de Jordan. Dans ma tête le visage de Jordan que je connaissais si bien et le visage d'Howie se mélangèrent dans ma tête.

-Et toi qui es-tu?me demanda Jordan curieux.

Je me demandais si je devais lui dire ou pas qui je suis….Soudain je réalisa que j'avais les mains libres et accès à mon portable.

-Je suis la fille qui va vous sortir d'ici.

Puis je pris mon portable et appela Julie à la rescousse.

-Aller répond Julie!

-Allo!

-Ju! C'est moi Cindy je suis dans un pétrin il faut que tu viens m'aider!

-Mais tu es où on te cherche depuis tout à l'heure!

-J'ai été kidnappée par Lou et Donna les managers des Boys!

-Est-ce que tu sais où tu te trouves?

-Bien je ne connais pas l'endroit tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je suis dans une cave …..

-Je vois je crois qu'ils ont été assez cons pour t'avoir amenée soit chez Lou ou chez Donna je vais demander au Boys si ils connaissent où ils vivent 2 sec!

-Ok mais fais vite je ne veux pas me faire repèrer.

-Bon voilà ils connaissent et on est en route on va d'abord chez Lou voir si tu y es ok donc on raccroche et si ce n'est pas ça j'essaye de te contacter d'acc?

-D'acc! mais faites vite je ne suis pas seule ici à avoir besoin de secours.

-Ok on fait le plus vite qu'on peut.

Finalement il nous trouvèrent facilement en allant chez Lou. Ils nous avaient enfermés dans une salle jusqu'à côté de son studio d'enregistrement. Kevin se fie un honneur d'appeler la police pour qu'ils viennent arrêter Lou et Donna. Et Julie se chargea d'appeler un ambulance pour les new kids qui semblaient très mal en point. Aussitôt ça fait elle vit me rejoindre pour me consoler et me réconforter. Elle ne savait pas par quoi je passais en ce moment mais elle fit de son mieux pour me faire sentir importante dans ce moment de détresse. Puis les boys me conduisirent à l'hôpital après ma demande. Julie avait compris que j'avais retrouvée mon premier amour donc elle demandit en silence au boys de ne pas poser de questions et de faire ce que je demandais.

À l'hôpital

_racont__é par Julie _

Je pouvais voir que Cindy souffrait intensément de ces retrouvailles inattendues pour tous. Mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas la soutenir dans cette aventure car je savais qu'elle avait besoin de tout le monde surtout d'amis qu'ils soient anciens ou récents. Les boys aussi comprenirent cela. À l'hôpital Cindy alla directement au bureau d'inscription de l'urgence pour avoir des nouvelles de Jordan. Je pouvais voir que D souffrait beaucoup du manque d'inattention de Cindy envers lui. Je devais lui expliquer mais en même temps je me dis que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire mais à Cindy.

Pendant ce temps au bureau des urgences….

_racont__é par Cindy _

J'avais demander à la dame si ils étaient passer devant le docteur. Elle me répondit par l'affirmative et je lui demanda si je pouvais rencontrer le médecin, elle me dit que oui et elle l'appela au bureau. Elle me le présenta et je me mis à discuter avec lui du cas de Jordan car il m'inquiètait beaucoup. Il me dit qu'il est très peu probable qu'il s'en sort normalement. Donc je partis le rejoindre à sa chambre afin de savoir ses derniers désirs…Je savais à koi m'attendre car je l'avais vu avant qu'il monte dans l'ambulance et le docteur m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de changement par rapport à avant son arrivé à l'hôpital. Donc je me tira une chaise près du lit, je lui pris la main et je me mis à lui parler de tout et de rien mais surtout d'Howie et des sentiments que j'avais envers lui ,ect. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre mais le simple fait de lui parler m'aidait à me libérer de mon passé.

Deux heures passèrent et je m'apprêtais à le quitter quand je le sentis prendre ma main et la serrer contre son cœur. Puis il se mit à me parler.

-Cindy tu as été une merveilleuse petite amie mais maintenant ton cœur ne m'appartient plus. Je sais ce que je vais te dire va te sembler cruel mais écoute-moi jusqu'au bout car il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps avant de partir. Je t'ai bien écouté me parler d'Howie ce nouveau gars que tu as rencontré et qui nous a aidé à nous sortir du pétrin moi et les autres new kids. Pourrais-tu le remercier pour moi ainsi que les autres Boys?

Il fit une pause et j'en profita pour hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me sois fidèles à tout jamais et je ne voudrais jamais. Je t'ai aimé durant toutes ses années durant lesquelles ce n'étaient pas faciles mais on a survécu. Maintenant tu dois réaliser tes rêves et te faire une vie pour toi-même et elle doit être sans moi à tes côtés comme petit ami. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai à jamais mais mon temps sur terre arrive à sa fin et je veux que tu vives heureuse malgré tout. Je te laisse donc rejoindre Howie et les autres boys. J'ai une dernière chose à te demander avant que tu ne partes d'acc?,me demanda-t-il.

-Oui koi?,lui demandai-je à mon tour.

-Pourrais-tu dire aux new kids que je les aime et que j'aimerais qu'ils continuent à faire de la musique même si je ne suis plus de ce monde? Et tu diras à ma mère que je l'adore de tout mon cœur. D'accord?

-D'accord Jordan!

-Une dernière chose si tu as besoin de moi je serais toujours là (en pointant mon cœur) près de toi d'accord tu peux me parler te confier à moi je serai ton ange gardien à partir de maintenant.

Et il partit sur ces mots tout en douceur et je rejoignis Howie et Julie le cœur libéré.

Howie fut surpris de me voir revenir et aller directement vers lui. Je lui ai déclaré ma flamme et il me déclara la sienne.

Les grands titres des journaux annoncèrent le décès de Jordan Knight chanteur vedette des Kew Kids on the Block ayant fait fureur dans les années 90's. L'enterrement eut lieu à Boston. Ce fut une cérémonie où seuls parents et amis intimes furent invités. Je fus désignée pour leur dire le dernier mot d'adieu et voici ce que j'ai dit :

Cher Jordan

_Pendant les ann__ées qu'on a partagés ensemble_

_Je me suis épanouie_

_Tu m__'as apporté beaucoup_

_Beaucoup plus que tu ne pourrais l__'imaginer_

_M__ême à ce jour_

_Donc en ce jour sp__écial_

_Qui est ton enterrement_

_Je te dis merci de m__'avoir permis de grandir_

_Pr__ès de toi et dans toi_

_Je ne t__'oublierai pas_

_Comment le pourrais-je tu fus le premier_

_Mais non le dernier pour moi_

_Je ne peux pas dire je t'aime car __ça serait_

_Tricher envers toi et moi_

_Mais aujourd__'hui je peux dire que tu es plus qu'un ami_

_Tu es devenu mon ange gardien tel que promis sur ton lit d__'hôpital_

_Je te laisse afin partir_

_Mais chacun de nous ici pr__ésent gardera un petit souvenir de toi_

_À__ jamais_

_Dans nos c__œur tu y seras pour toujours_

_Aurevoir Jordan_

_Cindy_

Je descendis de l'estrade en pleurant et je tombis directement dans les bras d'Howie où je resta le restant de mes jours.

Au fait je ne vous ai pas dit mais malgré tout Julie a ramassé assez de fond pour sa sœur Maryse afin qu'elle est un nouveau chien et aussi pour aider Mira. De plus Maryse est venu s'installer en Floride après avoir tombé sous le charme d'un beau blond aux yeux bleu comme un océan. Hé oui elle est tombé sous le charme de Nick. Mais elle garde quand même une certaine indépendance face à lui ce qu'il apprécie grandement. Julie et Brian sont toujours ensemble et vivent heureux avec les 2 enfants. Hé oui Julie a eu une petite fille maintenant âgée d'un an qui se prénomme Arielle. Layla et Alex forment toujours le duo d'enfer qu'ils étaient quand je les ai connus. Et Kevin et Kristin le petit couple parfait qu'on aimerait tous être un jour. Et voilà c'est tout…


End file.
